The Blood Fox
It started like any other long drive. A friend and I were out driving my old black Camaro, trying to get to my friend's grandparents' house. They live in a heavily forested area that is very hard to navigate through, especially at night. My friend and I were driving through this dense wood on a stormy night, with no light source except for the Camaro's headlights. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to go horribly, horribly wrong. My suspicions were confirmed when the car suddenly broke down. This didn't really surprise me, as the car was old and it had been having engine trouble lately, but it was still scary and annoying. We had been stranded in the middle of this cold, dark, rainy, confusing forest with absolutely no clue where to go or how to get back. Eventually we decided to scout out the area and see if there was anywhere we could safely spend the night. After about a half hour of walking, my friend said he saw lights in the distance. We went to investigate and found a medium sized log cabin. It looked as if it had been out here for ages, as the logs were grey and the side wall had some sort of dingy greenish-grey moss growing on it. We also noticed splotches of red on the walls. We should have took that as a warning and left, but we were too desperate for shelter. I went up to the door and politely knocked on it. I heard a voice that sounded like a girl who had been crying for a long time call out, telling us to come in. When we did so, we spotted...her. She was sitting in a wolfskin chair. Her skin was deathly pale, her hair blacker than the sky outside. She was wearing a knee-length dress that was a blood red color. She had sunglasses over her eyes, which meant we couldn't see her eye color, but we could see dark red mascara dripping down her face, a definite sign she was crying. Shortly after we came in, she got up and closed the door behind us. I also thought I heard the lock click. I became suspicious of her immediately. When she sat in her chair again, my friend asked her what was wrong. She sniffled and told us that her dream boyfriend had recently dumped her, and he left her nothing but the cabin and everything in it, which wasn't much. We both pitied the poor woman, but I did not entirely believe her story. Then, my friend put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. This is where it starts to get freaky. She looked up at him and smiled, as if she had been planning this. My friend's hand stuck to the woman's skin so that he would be unable to let go. The girl then removed her sunglasses, exposing eyes that I can only describe as soullessly evil. They were pitch black, aside from glowing red irises and slit pupils. She bared her teeth in a grin at my friend, showing six long, sharp teeth on her top jaw. She stood up, and began to change. Her body began to swell and pulse, as we saw six long tails burst out of her behind and a muzzle extend from her face. We could only watch in horror as the giant, six tailed fox revealed itself. It was covered with black, bloodstained fur and had six toes, each one tipped with a sharp red claw, on each paw. Protruding from her snout were six long dagger-like fangs. This beast, which I have dubbed the Blood Fox, then turned to my frightened friend and sank her fangs into his shoulder, draining his body of blood much like a vampire would. She then began to devour his body and left only his bones, which she promptly rearranged so that they spelled a short, simple word: "FOX". The Blood Fox then turned to me, snarling viciously. It pounced at me and bit me, trying to drain me. I remembered the Swiss army knife I always kept in my pocket, which I promptly pulled out of my pocket and used to stab the demonic fox right in its left eye. It reeled back and released me, unleashing a horrific roar of agony. This gave me time to smash one of the windows and make my escape. I have not returned to those woods since. The bite it gave me has healed quite nicely, leaving only a couple scars. However, I noticed that now, I could smell the blood of everyone around me. And the worst part is, the more I smell it, the more I want to drink it. I see that now. That fox changed me. She was trying to do the same for my friend, but he would not listen. I have now become a Blood Fox myself, as I have made my first kill. Now that I have started my killing spree, it will not stop. If the fox who changed me does not get you... I will.